Happy Boats
by Frostyfall
Summary: America was on a boat with Canada on a fateful June 26. Once he got home, he found out why this day was so fateful. A celebration fic for gay marriage in all 50! :D Not amecan, just some brotherly bonding.


**YOOO! SO YOU'VE PROBABLY ALL HEARD THAT** **TODAY, YES, TODAY, JUNE 26 GAY MARRIAGE WAS MADE LEGAL NATIONWIDE IN AMERICA!** **SO TO CELEBRATE HERE'S A LITTLE ONE SHOT OF AMERICA DELIVERING THE NEWS!**

 **I Don't own anything.**

America himself wasn't actually at the ruling that day, after all, he couldn't be at every single Supreme Court meeting or else he would waste a lot of time. This particular day in late June, America was vacationing in his house in Michigan.

For the majority of the day, Canada and America were relaxing on a motorboat in the Great Lake. The waters were calm, and the clouds were slow. It wasn't often when the brothers were able to meet up like this.

On the small boat, they just sat back and relaxed, talking about random things. Everything was all good. Canada was happy that America wasn't being a complete annoying loud asshole, and was just being chill for once. It was a nice change.

"So do you think that if pigs could fly, that we could hook them up with some cool stuff, and have flying pig chariots? What about flying pig races? Or flying pig balloons? The possibilities are endless." America spoke with a chill, relaxed tone but his ridiculous ideas seemed to flow forth regardless of his attitude. Canada sighed. It wasn't as bad as it could be, at least America noticed Canada was on the ship.

"Maybe, but I'm sure the animals would become extin-" Canada's soft voice was cut off by a confused America.

"Uh? Dude? Did you feel that?" Canada look his brother over. He hadn't felt anything and the physical world around them hadn't changed. Yet his brother says he felt something. America had a perplexed look on his face, but his mouth was in a triumphant smile. Odd…

"No, America. I didn't feel anything. Are you okay? Maybe something happened with your country? What did you feel?" America answered with the expression plastered on his face, yet the smile dimmed a little, as if America was only now realizing he had one.

"Don't worry, bro! I'm fine, I think… I felt really happy all of a sudden, I don't know why. But it must be a good thing right?" America really had no clue as to why he was so happy, but he couldn't stop the smile that was spread across his face. So he just succumbed to the emotion, and became happy. While Canada was happy that his brother was happy, Canada did not enjoy the enthusiasm and energy that America now had due to the emotion.

And so the day went on, and soon it was time for Canada to go home. It was America's boat, so he took the helm and drove them safely (dangerously too fast in Canada's opinion) to Canada's dock and dropped him off. Soon America was speeding home, with the emotion of joy growing with every mile he got closer to his people.

Once he reached the dock, he safely moored it, cleaned out his items, and walked to his house. Once inside, he closed the door, and greeted the alien waiting for him.

"Hey, Tony. What's up?" America dropped his stuff onto the side table near the door. He turned to face the Alien, who was not responding to his question. He blinked in surprise.

The grey creature was holding up his smartphone. America had forgotten to take it with him in his haste to get to Canada's late, though in the end he was late. The sun was setting and the room was dark, he hadn't turned the lights on yet. The phone shone through the room, blinding America for a few seconds. He blinked away the light, and took a closer look at what was on the phone.

The phone was unlocked and opened onto an article. How Tony unlocked his phone, he'd never know. He tried to read the text, but the alien was too short, and the text was too small and far away.

"Dude, you wanted to show me this? Okay, bro, let me see it." America took the phone out of the grey hand like things and began to read it, mumbling out the article.

"Okay, so… supreme court rules that gay marriage is now LEGAL! What?! Tony! Do you get what this means?!" The alien nodded. "It means more equality for everyone! Oh my god! This is awesome! This is great! This is something so awesome I can't even say!" America couldn't put his delight in words. He grabbed the alien and started to hug it. Suddenly, he dropped the creature.

"Oh my god, I have to tell everyone!" He reached for his phone and dialed out the numbers of every country he was friends with (and even some he wasn't.) He called his superiors and preached the news. He called everyone he could think of and even then he was still excited. He just couldn't contain himself!

"I know! Hey Tony! I'm gonna go head out to a party! You wanna come with?... No? Okay, suit yourself, bro! I'll be back late!" And with that America left to go find the closest celebration.

 **AN: SO HOW'D YOU ALL LIKE MY ONE SHOT? MORE IMPORTANTLY, ARE YOU EXCITED OR WHAT? Like, this is real. this is happening, my friends. Just so we all clear, I'm not gay myself, asexual actually(but really who knows? I am pretty young after all.) But I love all you LGBT+ peps out there, I'm so happy for all of I first read the news I was like "… what? This is gotta be a joke. What?! WAiT rEaLy? YEeEeESSSSssss" I seriously could not stop giggling for thirty minutes. Alright, so just to be clear this was NOT I repeat NOT an AmericaxCanada fic. Tbh, they're** ** _brothers_** **. But I have a head cannon that all nations are asexual bc they don't have to reproduce bc nations literally just pop out of the ground they have no use for sex or romantic feelings? Anyways please review, or not, its your choice.**

 **Btw, on my other story, I'm almost half way done w/ the next chap so don't worry**

 **~Frosty**


End file.
